College Love
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: Hi guys so this is for the Nicercy summer contest by Takara Phoenix and I'm doing it for fun. I don't need to win. If you have ideas I'll listen and it involves Nico and Percy and all the characters you love except they're mortal. I hope you will love it and rating will change in later chapters. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I'm hoping this is good and I'm just doing this for the contest and for fun. This is a mortal AU so I hope you enjoy and it's Nicercy so if you don't like, don't read it! :)**

**Percy's POV**

He was finally off to college and his mother wouldn't stop crying and hugging him. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" She sniffed. "I just don't want to see my little boy go!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me again while I smiled sheepishly and the other kids staring. Paul just laughed. "Come on Sally, give the boy some room to explore and stop treating him like a baby!" He couldn't stop laughing. "But he is a baby! MY baby!" She bawled and I hugged her. "I love you mom, and I will always be your baby. But right now you've got to let me go." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom." She smiled and wiped away the tears. "I love you to Percy." With that I turned and started walking up the walkway to the Olympus Academy. Interesting, Olympus was where the gods lived. Well, here I go!

(Break)

As I walked through the boys dorm building, I could hear I beautiful voice singing. It was beautiful and I felt a tear stream down my face. As I got closer I could tell that it was the soft voice of a young male. Of course, why would it be girl!? I shook my head. I quietly opened the door of my dorm room to see a gorgeous young Italian looking male with an AC/DC shirt on, and spiked belt with a skull belt buckle, spiked bracelets and a tick black band around his neck with two chains forming a V with a skull on it. His hair was a curly black and his eyes were closed. His had an Aviator jacket on and knee high pitch black boots. He was singing "Let it Go" from Frozen and it was a lovely sight. When he finished he opened his eyes and saw me staring. I blushed, turning away so he wouldn't see it. "A freshie, like me! No need to hide I don't bite. Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo and I'm your roommate!" I turned to see his hand pointed toward me and a wicked grin on his face. His eyes were black, but beautiful. I shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson but I prefer to be called Percy." He smiled kindly at me, and there was something else in his gaze, but I didn't know what. "So, which room is mine?" He smiled while he pointed to his right my left. I nodded. I opened the door to check it out and was amazed at it's size. Of course as big as the other but when it's empty besides a mini fridge and a couch, then it looks a whole lot better. "Well I better get comfortable because I'm living here for the next four years as long as I don't get into trouble." I smiled. This'll be fun.

**Hi guys so sorry it's short but next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoyed! Bye! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner! Well here's chapter two and I hope you really enjoy it and love it! :D Oh and if you want to have a part in any of my stories just leave your name and stuff plus what story you want to be in! Oh so I might be adding OC's to this but we'll see what happens! :D Oh and I might do something between Leo and Frank, please let me know if that's okay!**

**Nico's POV**

He twisted the skull ring on his finger as he watched the other freshman ooh and ah at his new bedroom. He giggled. "Need help with anything Percy?" He turned and smiled this gorgeous white smile. His eyes were a deep sea green and I sort of got lost in them, until Hazel arrived. "NICO!" I gulped as I turned to look at my half sister. She was one year younger than me and had curly brown hair and golden eyes. Her skin was fair and she smiled a lot. She collected jewels for fun and now she does it to help her own jewelry business father helped her create. We travel the world and, well, we are very rich. She stormed in then stopped when she saw Percy. "Oh hi! I'm Hazel! Nico's Little sister!" He tilted his head. "What! We can still be in the same class!" Percy nodded and turned to start unpacking. Hazel grabbed my arm and yanked me away. "What!?" She giggled and I knew I was in trouble. "So, he's kinda cute!" She jumped up and down squealing and I grabbed her shoulders firmly to stop her. "Hazel stop! He's probably not even gay! Yes he's cute and I have a crush on him already but leave him alone!" She stopped giggling and looked down. "I just want you to be happy. Especially after the accident with you Bianca and your mother." A tear streamed down her cheek an I kissed it away. "Look Hazel I'm sorry. Thank you. Maybe later once he's settled you could ask him some questions." She perked up. "Oh yeah that's right! There's a party tonight welcoming all the newcomers and they're playing truth or dare! Oh and you have to come or they'll find you, and do something very bad but very funny to you!" She squealed again then ran off. "Sisters." I mumbled.

**Annabeth's POV**

Her little brothers were getting on her nerves. They were throwing things and wouldn't stop tangling her hair. She was glad when they finally got to the Olympus Academy. She had told her father and step mother that she refused to go to any other college. She hugged her dad and waved goodbye to the rest grabbing her belongings. "Ah, nice and peaceful." As I walked through the girls dorm I ran into a giddy girl with fair(okay I know it sounds stupid, but is fair, ok for like skin that's fair, or would it be fare?) skin, and really curly brown hair. She looked like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, except, more, girly. She had a purple and black dress on. The top was a purple leather, and the bottom, the frilly part, was black, with tiny bits of gold on them. "Hi I'm Hazel! Oh, um, who are you?" I just smiled back and shook her hand. "Annabeth Chase, I'm looking for dorm room 619B." Her eyes went wide. "Your that person they've been talking about! You get the special room with five bedrooms! One for you, another for your studies, and a third and fourth for your roommates!" I stared at her. How did she know me? I nodded. "Well I can lead you to your room!" She grabbed my hand and soon I was being dragged through the halls. She opened my dorm room and I was amazed to see all the books, the desk, and beanbags. There of course were other objects but the books looked delicious. Each about two to five inches think. Perfection! "Annabeth!" I turned to see Rachel and Thalia coming towards me. Me and Rachel were freshman's, Thalia, she was a junior. We hugged then separated. "Why are you her Thals, I thought," She laughed. "This has always been my room, plus I knew you and the really needed you in this college so it was okay for me and you two to stay in the same dorm." I nodded. "Okay lets check it out!"

**Leo's POV**

"Oh, Frank!" He cried. The more masculine boy looked up from his spot. "You promise not to tell Hazel?" I laughed. "As long as you don't tell Calypso." He went back to work, making him moan some more. Finally Leo came and Frank pulled him into his arms. "I really do love you and your body Leo." He blushed. "I lo, lov, love. Yo,you, too." Frank looked down at him. "You sure?" I looked him. "Of course I love you! I just had a hard time getting it out." Frank laughed pressing his lips to mine. "Maybe we should tell them." He nodded in agreement. "Yes Frank, we really should." Calypso stood wide eyed in the doorway, slowly closing it and walking away silently. She didn't mind it, she just wished he had told her sooner.

**Percy's POV**

He knocked on the gym door. It was 8:30 and he was bored. It was the week before school started and they were already throwing parties and playing truth or dare. The door cracked, then completely opened. The gymnasium was huge! 50 feet floor to ceiling, and sixty feet length. It also had a 20 by 20 stage in the wall. My jaw dropped. "Hey, Perrrrcy!" He turned to see his long time best friend since the sixth grade walk toward him. We hugged then went to sit down. Everybody, even me, turned to stare at the kid with a black eye patch on his left eye. Beside him was a tall and muscular male holding his hand and nibbling on his ear. They sat down together and after everyone was seated, they were going to play truth or dare, and it was going to be the time of their lives, or so, Percy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi** so sorry for not updating, I guess I got bored of my own stories and needed inspiration. I finally got some so enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

The truth or dare was bad. I couldn't stop blushing as I had to make out with some gorgeous looking blond boy with electric blue eyes and a cut on the top of his lip. He didn't look to happy about it and neither was I. Yes I said e was gorgeous, but not as hot, sexy, or gorgeous as his half Italian roommate who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Finally we had to make out with tongue. His tongue and mouth were warm, and sweet. He cupped me and I groaned. I could here girls giggling, and others gasping. Finally we stopped, but I didn't want us to. I never wanted those lips or body to leave me. And now I felt empty. Lying in my room beside Nico's. He was lightly snoring but he looked heavenly when he slept. "Perfection." I whispered ever so softly before falling asleep.

When I awoke I could smell pancakes and bacon being cooked. "Hey," Nico smiled kindly at me. "I thought I'd make breakfast if you don't mind." I blushed. "No, I don't mind at all." Nico nodded. "If you need syrup it's in the fridge. There's homemade, real maple syrup and the fake stuff. It'll be ready in ten minutes." I nodded and thanked him, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I finished I came out in only a towel around my waist. I could tell Nico was staring and I think I saw lust in his eyes but then he finished the pancakes and set them on plates with bacon on the side. We ate in silence, only when Nico asked for me to get dressed was it broken. I hurried and got dressed, wearing blue jeans, and navy blue T-shirt with two dolphins forming a heart on it, and a sapphire necklace in the form of a wild horse. Nico stared and I laughed. "Like what you see?" He nods. "Very much." I laugh and then head out the door to visit my friends Grover and Rachel. I bumped into Annabeth but she seemed in a hurry. "Hello to you too!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I opened Grover's door and heard a female giggling. I think it was Juniper so I left and found Rachel, painting what looked like a younger version of me being held by my mother. "Cute right? I was going to give it to your mother." I smiled. "She'll love it. Hey when your done do you want to go get something to eat?" She turned. "I'll be an hour or three so yeah sure. See ya!" I turned and left heading towards the stables. Little did I know was that I was being watched.

Luke's POV

He gazed at Percy. This was Annabeth's best friend. He was cute, but I didn't like him. Only good for sex with that body. Octavian came up behind me and kissed me. "Lets make love." I smiled and kissed him back. "I want him." Octavian looked at Percy. "Hmm, when your birthday comes around i'll see what we can do." I twined my hand with his and we walked away.

Poseidon's POV

He knocked on the apartment door. He heard shuffling then a man appeared. "Hello, I'm Paul Blofis who are you?" I smirked. I'm Poseidon Jackson, and I demand to see my son."

**Hi guys so sorry it's so short but here's a cliffy enjoy! :D update soon I promise. This'll keep you on your toes.**


	4. C4 Warning: part of this is M

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed the cliffy! Oh, and for all of my stories, because I never did a disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, even though I wish I did. They are awesome! Enjoy!**

**Recap**

**There was shuffling then a man opened the door. "Hello, I'm Paul Blofis. Who are you?" Poseidon smirked. "I'm Poseidon Jackson, and I demand to see my son." **The man named Paul stood there opened mouthed. "So your Sally's ex?" Poseidon snarled. "Well don't blame me! She kicked me out! Forced me to stay away from my son! She didn't think he needed someone like me in his life! He needed me! He needed a father and I would've been there no matter what! Now let me in I need to speak with Sally." Paul tightened his grip on the door and closed it slightly. "She's not here." Sally had told Paul that if _he _showed up to say she wasn't there no matter what. "Bullshit!" Poseidon slammed open the door sending Paul to the floor. Poseidon stormed into the kitchen to see Sally making blue food for Percy's upcoming nineteenth birthday. Sally stopped, "What are you doing here? You breaking the restraining order I had put up!" Poseidon was fuming. "I'm not a felon! I didn't do anything! And yet you want me to be yanked from my own son!" Sally turned, anger and sadness filled her normally soft and loving eyes. "You were married, Poseidon." He bowed his head in shame. "I know, but she was cheating. Then I met you. I helped you and then fell in love. That night was in a way an accident. But he's still my son and I still demand to see him! I've divorced Amphitrite!" Poseidon was begging and pleading. He hadn't seen his own son stop by with a friend. A friend with flaming curly red hair. They heard a bag drop and saw Percy staring wide eyed at them. Poseidon reached for the boy but he took some steps back, grabbing his bag. "Percy I'm so sorry we had to meet like this." Percy gulped holding back tears. "Where were you when he beat me? Where were you when he starved me! Where were you when he, he," The boy choked. "Where were you when he raped me!" And then he grabbed his friends hand and ran. Poseidon stood still. Beat you? Starved you? Raped you? He wanted to find this man, but first he had to convince his son he was sorry and that he is there for him now. "Percy!" He ran after them, Sally sighed and turned to Paul. "I'm sorry Sally." Sally kissed him then pulled away. "It's not your fault it's his. Call the lawyer" Paul nodded then dialed the number. It rang three times then a warm some what anger toned voice answered the phone. "Hello this is Di Angelo's state your business." Paul handed the phone to Sally. "Hades, he's back"

Percy's POV

He ran and ran, not stopping until they got to grand central station. He looked at where to go. "Percy we can't leave!" I looked at her. "We're not, I have some money I just can't go back!" She knitted her eyebrows. "But college,?" I shook my head. "The lawyer would come get me no matter what I did," I cut my self off. Di Angelo, that was my lawyers last name. He was a very rich man with three kids. Had three wives two died, also one of his children died, so he actually had four. Nico di Angelo, my roommate,...Oh my gosh! Nico my roommate is also my lawyers son! I turned to Rachel. "We can't!" "Why not!" I started running again. "Because my roommate is also my lawyers son and I just know my mothers calling him!" I hopped on a train and got many weird looks, I found the nearest hotel because of school and stayed there. "Percy?" I looked at her. "You can't leave only for school. I'm sure my lawyer has already deployed men!" Rachel's eyes softened into a sympathetic look. "I need to go back Percy, I won't tell them where you are. Stay here but please come back" I nodded and agreed then she left. She promised to bring my things to me when Nico was gone. I thanked her. I fell onto my bed and into a deep slumber. I dreamt of my childhood. **OK so AN This part might be rated m so if you don't want to read it don't. Remember how I mentioned rape, as much as I don't like it I will include it so those of you that can't handle this the next bold that pops up will be when you can read. Sorry that I am putting this in here. Back to story.**

He had come home from school one fall morning to hear silence. His mother wasn't there, but silence disturbed him. Where was Gabe? He slowly and quietly got to the entrance of his room. The door was closed and when I tried the door it was unlocked. I always locked the door if I closed it and I didn't close the door at all today. I slowly backed up, then ran. I heard my door fly open but I got to the apartment door but it was locked some how. I tried and tried. Ten I screamed. I screamed as if my life depended on it because it did. I hand clamped my mouth shut, and another snaked around my arms and stomach to hold me. Gabe's voice was in my ear. "You seriously thought you'd escape? Ha! I told you boy!" He was dragging me but I fought I struggled and even bit him but it turns out I just turned the pervert on even more. He hit me in the head so I was out of it for awhile but when I awoke I was face down naked in my bed. I screamed but there was a balled up shirt in my mouth. I felt his hand on my back, stroking it gently and I didn't know why. "Your mother has been using me. She needed money for her, you and that thing she did with your father. Then I gambled, paying her back and forcing her to work. How dare she take my money and use me. We never even had sex. You've got to know how stressful that is on a man." A tear ran down my face as he stroked my cheek then kissed it. "And then I found out she kept you from me. She sent you to a special school, now when I saw you, you wouldn't believe what you did to me. You were absolutely gorgeous. Men should not look the way you looked, the way you look now!" He grabbed me and I squeaked. He kissed the middle of my back on the spine, making me shiver and almost upchuck. He cackled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me all these years since you were twelve. Now you are fifteen, I hope we can do this more often after this." I gulped and started crying. He had lost weight. He was forced to by my mother. He cackled again then I felt something cold and wet hit my ass. "That's lube," Then I felt something else. "And that's my cock." He shoved it o=in and I screamed. He kept thrusting making me scream more and more. It lasted three hours then he came. "Next time it'll be me and my buddies." I gulped. "I think you liked it, you came in my hand." I didn't realize that! Great, my stepfather took my virginity. I need to tell mom. "Don't even think about telling your mother." I didn't know what he'd do, I didn't want to know. The next time it was like a gang bang. Him and his six buddies. One at each entrance. It was disgusting. My friends asked me what was wrong because i'd jump at their touch and scream at night and have nightmare's. I do not have to tell you what they were about. In gambling games Gabe would grab me and make me wear skimpy things that showed off my body. I was thin but they found me gorgeous and irresistible. I cried myself to sleep. But whenever he had games he'd force me to sit on his lap or his buddies laps, he and them would grope me and do all kinds of things. The winner got to take me home and fuck me as many times as he wanted. They'd bring me back in the mornings to go to school. The last time he raped me it wasn't rape. In a way he made love to me. He did things that didn't make sense. He kissed me and trust me I vomited for a whole two hours after to make sure he was gone. I showered in boiling water to burn him off of me. That's why I had to go to the hospital. I was burned badly and was very malnourished. When he finished I could hear cops and other things going off. Gabe looked down at me hugging my weak and raped body to his chest. I heard what sounded like a door being broken down and Gabe being pulled off of me. I fell unconscious after that. It hurt, it burned. The water was my friend though. The heat and pain felt much better than my stepfather and his buddies. I loved the water, I absolutely loved it.

**Ok now you can read! Sorry!**

When I woke up I was in a sweat and Nico was looking down at me. I was naked. "What!" He calmed me. "You sort of slipped out of your clothes during your nightmare, are you okay? You kept screaming and there's a crowd outside your door, and-" I hugged Nico to my chest. "Don't leave me please?" He seemed confused but he agreed, hugging me back then planting a gentle loving kiss on my lips.

Poseidon looked at his son in pain. He loved his son and had asked his friend Nico to keep an eye on him and to keep him posted. Nico did not like his father. They did not get along and that's why Nico was on mine and Percy's side. Hades di Angelo, I will not let you take my son away from me again. Never!

**AN: Ok so sorry for that part I put in there. I did not like it and I sure as hell did not enjoy writing it. It made me sick. I just thought it'd be good for the story. Let me know what you thought and sorry it's kind of dark. Please review and let me know what you thought whether it's by review or PM I will answer questions and read your comments. Sorry once again and i'll try to update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies, Plans, and Schemes

**Hi guys so sorry about last chapter bad me. But I thought the story needed it. Yes that does sound weird but please let me know what you think of my chapters and story. I need your guys' feedback. So please enjoy!**

**Nico's POV**

**He snuggled closer to Percy. What he had told him had horrified him. Percy was raped and beaten? How had I not known? I kissed his cheek and he turned. "School,..." He drifted off again snoring softly. He looked sooooooooooo cute. "Lets skip just this once. I have to show you something, so rest up!" **

**Hades' POV**

**He looked over at Sally and Paul sitting there backs straight and smiles on. He growled. "Stop looking so pretty and tell me what you need!" They jumped but Sally nodded. "Hades, he's back." I nodded. "Poseidon, why do you think he's back?" Paul sat forward abruptly, "He said he demanded to see his son. I'm not a judger but he hurt my dear Sally here and I can't except that!" Hades glared at the man. "Shut up! Where's my son, Nico?" Sally shook her head. "I don't know, all I know is that he and my son were roommates, or dormmates?" Hades nodded. So his son is not on his side, figures, never has been. I go republic he go democrat. Me democrat, him republican. Than he went independent and left. Shut me out of his life and refused to talk to anybody, especially me. "I'll see what I can do." Sally stood. "That restraining order you put on him, where's the papers legalizing you did that!?" Hades shrugged. "Never had any. I wanted your son to be able to grow up loving his father and feeling loved by him, unlike me and my son. There never was any, so a case is pointless." The two adults stood with their mouths hanging open. "Now if you'd excuse me, my next appointment is waiting." My wife Persephone led them out and a man walked in. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a trident on it. He pulled it off revieling himself to me. "Hello Hades," Poseidon said. "Hello Poseidon, you ready to get your son back."**

**AN: Hey sorry it's so short I am tired I've been pet sitting and I need rest. Another dog will be added tomorrow. I might not update tomorrow so sorry. You are lucky I am updating today. I might not of, but my heart for my readers to be content and happy kicked into gear and here we are. If you have ideas let me know, I will listen and will most likely add them. No Percabeth but Annabeth will be here in later chapters. Plus they will get longer because I will end this soon, and maybe start a sequel all depends. It depends on how many review and love my stories. I've seen the views, but not may reviews. So if a get a whole lot more that'll boost my confidence and make me feel better. If you notice only a few things that seem similar to other stories it's because I am inspired by them. If I take something big, i'll ask first and give them credit. After this I will finish Percy Jackson and the Night of the purge. Then once that's done I will do a story for Nicercylover108 for all their help and support. Wonderful pair of siblings that work together and are so kind to me. It'll be a Jercy story so enjoy. If you have requests for stories I will gladly listen and you'll figure out if I chose your idea because I'll post all new story ideas and plans on my profile within the next couple of days. Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Dad?

**Hello so sorry for not updating. A lot has been on my mind plus my inspiration streak ran out of juice, so, I couldn't write. But I will try to now. Even if that means i have to reread the PJATO series all over again. Even though I've already done it like a hundred times. So please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Luke's POV**

He smiled down at a sleeping Percy. Percy had come back a week ago when school started and had been going through a rough patch. Now the cute boy with the long blue shirt on that went to his knees was lying sound asleep in his bed. The shirt was the only thing he was wearing and he looked, feminine. He leaned down and nibbled on his ear. "Luke, do not spoil the goods. We must wait till we can put that rich pretty boy Nico into some serious pain. We need to get him back for what he did. Humiliating my boyfriend in front of the whole school! How dare he!" Luke laughed. He absolutely loved his lover.

Nico's POV

Where was Percy, he hadn't seen him since Friday and it was Sunday. Luke! He ran out the dorm and burst into Luke's he was shirtless, and it looked like he was about to hurt Percy. "You bastard! Do you know what he has gone through! Did you know his stepfather raped him and if you do the same exact thing it'll only scare and scar him more than he already has been if that's possible!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. Luke turned to look at me, then back at Percy. He jumped off and started mumbling so I picked Percy up and ran, when I got back to my dorm my father and another man who looked like Percy, well an older Percy with a shirt that looks like he bought it in Hawaii, standing in our dorm. I set him down as the man came rushing to his side. I looked at father who looked hurt and worried. "Luke Castellan was about to rape him father, and I am sure Octavian was going to as well." Father nodded and wrote something down. "Nico this man, as you should know is Percy's father." I turned, this is the man who called me on the phone and asked for my help. He stroked Percy's hair. "He is such a lovely young man don't you think Nico?" I nodded. "I'll take him to the hospital to make sure no drugs entered his system, and you two need to talk!" Then he stormed out carrying Percy in his arms. I turned to my father. "Hades." I snarled. He looked calm. Then all of a sudden i am in his arms being swung around. He's saying i love and I'm so so so sorry. He kissers my cheek and asks for forgiveness and if we can ever return to what once was. I start to being held by my father and him telling me he loves me always seemed like a dream. "I love you to dad." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now let's go check on that friend of yours!"

**Hi so sorry i updated late, I have been busy and so sorry again. Plus sorry its so short. let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7:The End

**His so sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy updating my other story and thinking. i will end this soon. it should have no more than 13 chapters. i do hope that you've enjoyed my story/stories.**

**Percy's POV**

He awoke in a hospital bed with his father holding his hand. "Do you feel alright?" In a way it felt good to know his father cared. "Yeah I'm fine but where's Nico?" My voice was ruff and i was handed a cup of water with a straw in it to sip. "I am right here Percy." I looked towards my feet to see Nico smiling at me. I smiled back as he scooted his chair to the left side of my bed. "How long have I been in here?" Nico looked at his watch then counted on his fingers. "About three hours. Turns out those bastards Luke and Octavian did put drugs in your system." I nodded. "Hey Nico, they mentioned something about getting revenge for something you did to Luke, what was that about?" He sighed then looked up at me, his eyes full of such seriousness. "They had been having sex in middle school and being the delinquent i was after they fell asleep I dragged their bed outside and they were humiliated when everyone saw them naked and noticed Luke's dick up Octavian's ass." I nodded. "That wasn't nice, why'd you do it?" Nico took my hand in his. "I was bored and disliked them both verrrry much." Doctor Solace came in and looked at me. "You seem fine so we will send you home but if anything happens or seems unnatural please let us know so we can help." He handed me his phone card and i took it. "Thanks," He nodded then walked out. "So you want to get something to eat, maybe blue food? Because i know someone who opened a resturant and makes food of all colors. Although be careful of a few people there, I'll ask for Artemis, she's the nicest there along with Hestia." I look at him annoyed. "Why does everyone have the names of greek gods!?" My dad laughed. "Ask our parents." He and Nico help me up then hand me my clothes and leave so i can get changed. When i finish we head to the Elysium cafe' and order blue food for me and my father, while Nico orders a burger with a skull pattern on the top bun. "Well what should we do now?" I ask. "Head home and tell your mother you are alright." I nod and that's when i am tackled in a hug by Annabeth, my mom and Paul. "Percy we've been looking all over for you!" I hug them back. She hands me a paper showing that my dad a shared guardianship over me and that i can stay with him on the weekends. I smile as i hand it to my father. "So where do you live?" He scratches the back of his neck. "Near my younger brother Zeus and his wife Hera. Stay away from that women she's mad!" I laugh at him. I look back at Nico who hands me my phone, he entered his number onto it and right then i get a text from him. I glare at him playfully as i open it. "You want to go out and maybe try to be boyfriend's?" I look up and smile. "Sure" i type and hit send.

**Ok so change of plans this is over and Percy and Nico get together and have a happy life. You can come up with how it ends if you want, doesn't matter to me because i have finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it and that all of you have a great day! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. :D **


End file.
